Streaming media content, such as video is becoming more and more popular. Streaming panoramic or 360 degree video, for example, is experiencing an especially large increase in popularity. This, of course, places large demands in network infrastructure. In the case of streaming panoramic or 360 degree video, much of the bandwidth is wasted, as a viewer can only view a portion of such media at any one time. However, trying to accurately predict which portion a viewer will actually view is difficult.